German Utility Model Registration DE-GM No. 75 06 785 discloses a centrifugal clutch wherein the rotor of the clutch is configured in the form of a lamellar packet. The centrifugal weights, the springs and the carrier are configured in one piece as lamellae.
As a consequence of this one piece configuration, the springs cannot apply a biasing load to the centrifugal weights so that they move outwardly under the action of centrifugal force already when the no-load speed is reached. In order to prevent an impermissibly large deformation of the springs, the centrifugal weights are arranged to lie at a very small spacing from the inner wall of the clutch drum so that the springs are deformed by only a small quantity when the weights pivot outwardly.
As a consequence, small deviations or variations in the rotational speed cause the centrifugal weights to strike against the inner wall of the clutch drum even for low assembly tolerances and form deviations of the clutch drum or of the centrifugal weights. This unwanted contact engagement of the centrifugal weights with the clutch drum causes disturbing noises such as the so-called bell clang.
As a consequence of the one piece configuration, the centrifugal weights have no defined rotation or pivot axis so that no sensitive correlation between the rotational speed whereat the centrifugal weights should pivot outwardly and the opposing return force of the springs is possible.